


Wedding Train

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Mieu pushes Wren into service for her wedding to Ayn. Wren is unwilling to take risks with security.





	Wedding Train

**Author's Note:**

> for picture prompt fun amnesty round, picture 57

The day before the wedding, Wren brought up several serious healthy and safety concerns, as well as a possible security threat. Someone had maliciously sabotaged his equipment, he reported, and had attached several unknown objects to his vehicle modules. They would definitely pose a risk of getting caught up in the air vents and overheating the whole system, especially if they got trapped somewhere while Wren was transforming. Furthermore, he didn't know if they contained explosives or some other risk of their own, as he had never seen such objects before.

Mieu calmly explained that the silk ribbons in a variety of pastel colours were just a decoration for him, and that he was not supposed to transform or even move particularly fast during the wedding ceremony where he would be expected to carry the bride and groom to their honeymoon destination (the whirlpool under Hatazak, where there was peace and quiet for once, hence the decoration of Wren's submarine parts). She was also working on a modification to one of his laser cannons that would fire low power, non-lethal lasers intended as celebratory lighting, in patterns that resembled fireworks and disco lights.

"And this is necessary in order for your wedding to go smoothly?" Wren frowned, still uncertain.

"It is a tradition," she explained, "It will have a very positive effect on morale."

"I do not see how I would be combat ready should an emergency arise."

"Thea and Sari are on security detail."

"The... two jilted women? I am not sure that is wise..."

"Thea has had several other desirable offers already, and Sari has expressed that she is in a bad mood and wants there to be a security problem for her to solve," said Mieu, "I will have someone discreetly check that our legitimate guests will be okay."

"... What is your opinion on easily detachable ribbons?" asked Wren, "And maybe a light show laser that has an option to go up to lethal, if charged up enough?"

After some thought, she agreed to compromise on two small hidden blades and permission to use Foi techniques.


End file.
